


My heart is nothing but you

by Koniori



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koniori/pseuds/Koniori
Summary: Мир в душе Стена чувствовался неправильно.





	My heart is nothing but you

Стенли Урис был невидимкой. 

Одним из тех, кто скрывается в потоке идущих по коридору учеников, сливающихся в один и тот же серый контраст, приедающийся, оглушающий. Стен не был кем-то значимым, не играл большей роли, чем становление обычной марионеткой, призрачно пропадающей в коридорах, в которых его никто не ищет. 

Стен играл до боли неправильную роль в неправильном мире. Всё, чего желал пораженный одиночеством разум - прийти домой, забыться во сне, больше не думать о слишком разъедающей душу реальности, которая пробиралась по самые мозги, отравляя каждую клетку, подчиняя, убивая. 

И каждый раз, когда Стенли открывал глаза - понимал, что не хотел бы видеть знакомый серый потолок своей комнаты. Хотел бы раствориться в воздухе, пропасть из рутины, перестать чувствовать, перестать быть. Он лишь очередная кукла, пропажу которой не заметят, ведь она была слишком незначительной, незаметной. 

Мир в душе Стена чувствовался неправильно. 

Неправильно было просыпаться с зияющей насквозь дырой, вместо наполненной эмоциями душой. Неправильно было вгрызаться зубами в губы до крови, чтобы сдержать слёзы, такие несвоевременные, такие настоящие. Неправильно тонуть в потоках боли, чёрной, вязкой, которая пробирается в лёгкие, заставляет задыхаться, и идти ко дну, и тонуть, тонуть, тонуть. 

Стен видел, что на поверхности, стоит Билли, Бев, Ричи и другие его друзья. Они улыбаются друг другу, смеются, а он, Стен, словно подо льдом - скованный, застрявший. Парень смотрит отрешенно, мёртво, и в скором времени понимает, что на поверхности ему нет места. 

Что настоящий мир для него слишком колок, он ранит и умертвляет, существовать там болезненно, и он сдается, теряя остатки кислорода из легких. 

Стенли зарывается всё дальше в пучину одиночества, решая, что мягкие объятья своих демонов лучше, чем всеобъемлемая боль, застрявшая разъедающими, ядовитыми вкраплениями в сердце. 

И он чувствует себя таким неправильным, неправильнымнеправильным. 

Но почему-то успокаивающие «я с тобой», оставленные приятным жаром на ухе кажутся очень правильными, а отливающие чистым, безболезненным привкусом океаны, внутри глаз Денбро успокаивают. Голубой штиль словно обнимает его своими тёплыми волнами, спасает от настигающей боли, дурманит сладостью. 

Билли становится маленьким укрытием для Стена от всего окружающего. Малыш Денбро бинтует его загнившие раны, словно зацеловывает шрамы, и Урис закрывает глаза, желая открыть их вновь, чтобы увидеть мягкую улыбку парня в клетчатой рубашке. 

Стенли кажется, что находиться в комнате Билли, сидеть рядышком, ощущать запах сирени и корицы, витающий энергетическим полем вокруг друга, это чересчур правильно. Ему кажется, что если придвинуться ещё ближе, не оставляя ни сантиметра между, наклонить голову, чтобы почувствовать тепловатое дыхание на своих искусанных в кровь губах - грань неправильности стирается. 

Урис думает, что Билл - его маленький мальчик-счастье, греющее своими нужными, желанными лучами холодную, почти мёртвую плоть Стена. Местами ему кажется, что он давно сгнил, но запах его протухших органов никто не чувствует. Но рядом с сияющим как солнышко Денбро, Урис ощущает, что жизнь никогда не была такой настоящей 

И ещё Стену кажется, что накрыть своими кровоточащими губами губы Билли - самое правильное, что он когда-либо делал. Потому что его губы мягкие, немного шершавые и солёные, оттого столь приятные, он не может отпрянуть, желая оставить вкус влюбленности и тепла любимого мальчика-счастья на своих губах. 

После, отодвинувшись лишь на сантиметр, он прикладывает свой лоб к холодному лбу Денбро, смотрит глазами, с которых спала пелена боли на своего сладкого-сладкого мальчика. У Билли тотчас появляется улыбка, расстилавшаяся от уха до уха. Он обнимает его за шею, заставляет завалиться рядом на кровать и обнимать, обнимать, обнимать. 

Заглядывая в океанные рифы своего персонального счастья, Стенли, наконец, понимает. 

Тонуть в омуте Билли - решение как никогда правильное.

**Author's Note:**

> не знаю, что на меня нашло, но получилось это


End file.
